


nothing without you

by jezzybite



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blowjobs, Hurt, M/M, Prompito, might be more depends on how well this goes, there's gonna be some sex in there too, there's some ignot thrown into this as well, this story is also going to mainly be from Prompto's POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:17:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9211478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jezzybite/pseuds/jezzybite
Summary: His anxiety increased the closer he got to the club. He prayed to the gods that the pictures weren't real. His best friend's were only fucking with him to get a rise out of him, and he laughed it off until he realized they were being serious.The moment he stepped foot in that club, he saw that what they were telling him was the truth.





	1. The beginning of an end

**Author's Note:**

> okay so to start off, this is my first story on here and also it is my first story I've posted in over 4 years. Tbh I usually don't ever think to post any of my writings because i think they're complete utter shit, but for some reason my sister insisted that i post this and, well, here I am.
> 
> There's really no spoilers if you haven't played the game and at this point it's not canon. They're still in their final fantasy but no big deadly shit is going on. The prince is safe.
> 
> Constructive criticism PLEASE. I want to get better at this, and I can't do that without opinions so lengthy detailed comments are encouraged.
> 
> Enough talk, I hope y'all enjoy this and I hope that I did well for my first final fantasy fic. Also this is in Prompto's POV but as it goes on it might switch up to Gladdy.

“Prompt, baby, it isn't what it looks like. Please. Listen to me, damnit, Prompto!” I walked, ran more likely, out of the crowded Altissia club I had found Gladiolus in. Noctus warned me about him. He told me this was going to happen, that Gladio couldn't “ _stay glued to the same person”_ for long amounts of time. Our second year being together, and he does this to me? Unbelievable.

 “Baby, listen.” Gladio said behind me, grabbing my arm and yanking me towards him. “Get the hell off of me!” I exclaimed, trying to push him as far away from me as I possibly could. I could _smell_ the rose scented perfume all over him. It made me want to throw up. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes, threatening to spill out onto my cheeks, but I'll be damned if I cry over him.

 “Go back to that bitch that has had your attention for god knows how long! You've been so absorbed into fucking another woman that you forgot about me! You forgot about us! Our whole relationship, you're going to throw it all away over a piece of ass?! Really? Is that what you want now? Then take her, I'm done!” The more I screamed and pounded on his broad chest, the more I felt my heart shattering. He stood there, unable to speak. “Of course you have nothing to say, cause you weren't expecting to get caught, huh? You thought I wouldn't find out?” I spat, feeling someone tugging on my waist from behind me. I had completely forgotten Noct and Ignis came along with me.

“Dude, come on let's go. This isn't worth getting worked up over.” Noct begged. I yanked myself out of his grip and stared up at Gladio. Why isn't he saying anything?

“Why won't you say something? Any other fucking time you'd have something to say, but why not now? Explain yourself while you have the chance, because once I walk away from you I'm going straight to the house, packing my shit, and leaving.”

“No.” He finally broke his silence. “Please, no.  I-I don't know what I was doing, Prompt.” Don't say it. “I love you” Liar.

“You love me? Then why would you do this to me? I let you in… do you know how hard it is for me to let someone in? You broke my walls down, you made me trust in you, and you-” I balled my fists, the tears finally flowing. “You spat on me. You completely humiliated me. You… you don't love me, and I was dumb enough to think you did. Fuck you, I'm done. I'm not gonna stick around and put my trust back into you again for you to run me over again” I unclasped the necklace he had given me a couple months back, and shoved it into his hands. Without saying another word, I turned around and pushed past Noct and Ignis, and walked out of the club. 

_-_

The whole car ride back to Gladio and I’s house was painful. I could feel that Noctis wants to rub it in my face and say _I told you so._ I know he wants to tell me that I'm an idiot for falling head over heels for someone like Gladio. But he doesn't. He and Ignis were quiet the whole time, and I don't know whether I needed the quiet to think or not.

“Thanks guys, I'll be right back out.” I said as they stopped the car. I got out and shut the door, looking up at our apartment. I sighed and shook my head, walking up to the gate and punching in the number.

I'm still trying to figure out why would he do this. Was I not enough for him? I told him everything. He's the only one that knows about my past. I really thought he loved me.

The gate buzzed and I walked through, jogging up the stairs to our quaint apartment.

He wanted to invest in getting a penthouse, but I insisted we started out small then if we needed anything bigger,  we could upgrade to a penthouse. I guess that idea is out the window now.

I unlocked the door, went upstairs, and began packing my bags. I'm not gonna sit around, mope, and wait for him to come back. I meant exactly what I said, and I'm getting the fuck out of here. _Where are you going to go?_ Kept circling around in my head. “Noct said I can stay with him for a while until I get situated.” I told myself. I walked back downstairs to go into the kitchen and stopped.  


Looking around brought back memories of me popping his favorite flavour of cup noodles into the microwave at three in the morning, because apparently he gets extremely hungry after sex and he always craves cup noodles.

One time, I swear to the oracle I couldn't move after we made love so I fell asleep covered in our semen. I woke up to him serving me breakfast in bed. He had the most sincere smile on his face, and I fell in love with him even more. Since then, I've been teaching him how to cook my favorite foods.

Fuck.

This hurts.

I shook my head and went to grab my recipe book Ignis personally made for me from the kitchen counter drawer, but when I yanked it open there was a little blue box as well.

“What the fuck? Don't tell me this is what I think this is.” I said, grabbing the box and flipping it open. An engagement ring. He was gonna propose to me? I dropped the box on the floor and the ring fell out. I couldn't contain myself anymore. I grabbed the book and the rest of my bags and darted out of the house. I didn't even bother to close or lock the door back. I couldn't bare this anymore.

I banged on the car door and Ignis and Noct jumped like they seen a ghost. Iggy unlocked the doors and I threw it open, throwing my bags in along with myself. I slammed the door back and broke out sobbing.

“What happened? What's wrong?” Noct kept asking me. He crawled over the front seat to sit in the back and comfort me. I tried explaining the best I could, but my words kept coming out in jumbles and I just couldn't pull myself together. “Ring”, “Kitchen”, and “Proposal” were the only three coherent words that had managed to fly out of my mouth. Noct immediately caught on and engulfed me in a hug. Ignis sighed and started the car, making his way back to Noctis’ house.

_-_

I just want to sleep.

I just want to sleep for a very long time.

I didn't want to be alive at the moment.

Am I overreacting? No, cause how would it feel if the one you thought you could trust with your life, takes your trust and throws it right back at you? Stabs you repeatedly in the back with it? Someone you thought was your home, is now your hell?

“Noct, I'm okay. Please. I just need a moment.” I said as I started at my phone going off for the umpteenth time tonight. _“My love”_ kept showing up on the screen with a picture of us kissing. It hurt me every time he called, but I couldn't bring myself to turn my phone off or block his number. The vibrations stopped, then began once again not even 10 seconds later. _11_ I counted. _11_ times he's called so far, _5_ included a voicemail. I set my phone on Do not disturb, and the calls stopped. Should I listen to the voicemails? Do I really want to hear his voice right now? Noct is behind me begging me not to listen to them, because it hurts him just as much as it hurts me to see his best friend crying. Of course, I didn't listen to him and dialed up my voicemail.

**_You have *7* new voice messages._ **

_“Prompto, answer my calls, please. Give me another chance.”_ **_*delete*_ **

 

_“I just got back to the house, you really did stick to your word. ”_ **_*delete*_ **

 

_“Please answer my calls, I just want to hear your voice. I want to know if you're okay. I know you're with the guys, but I just need to hear that you're okay.”_ **_*delete*_ **

 

_“I was going to propose before I got myself caught up in this mess.” ..._ **_*delete*_ **

 

_“Seeing all of your stuff gone makes me realize how bad I've fucked this up.”_ **_*delete*_ **

 

_“I'm an idiot.”_ **_*delete*_ **

 

_“I love you, I miss you, and god am I sorry.”_ **_*save*_ **

 

**_*End of voice messages*_ **

Hearing his voice begin to crack throughout each message made my heart break. Gladio isn't the emotional type, but just hearing his voice shows me how much he's going through right now. No one brought this on him though. He brought this upon himself.

“You should probably get some sleep dude, you look like shit.” Noct was right. My migraine was beginning to worsen and I knew I had to lay down.

“Yeah, okay. Can you keep my cell phone please?” I asked, getting up from the spot I had made in the middle of the living room floor and handing him my phone. It started to vibrate in his hands and he did what I've been meaning to do all night: shut it off.

“That's all you have to do, but just to make sure you don't have the urge to turn it back on in the middle of the night, I will keep it. Please, get some rest.” Noct leaned down and kissed my forehead, gently ruffling my hair. The corner of my lip twitched up into somewhat of a smile. “It'll be okay, just have to work through this.” it quickly diminished when he said that.

“There is no working through this. He got what he wanted.” I said, pushing past him and walking upstairs to his guest bedroom. I pushed open the door and saw Ignis finishing up placing the sheets down onto the queen sized bed.

“Oh, there you are. Just finishing up the bed. You may get some rest now, I'll leave you be.” Ignis said, walking towards the door. I stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

“What would you do if Noctis cheated on you?” I asked, watching his facial expressions change.

“I… I'd feel terribly heart broken. Just as you are at this moment. But I hope to the gods that Noct doesn't pull a stunt such as that.” He replied, pushing the glasses further up onto his nose bridge. I smiled, patting his shoulder gently and moving away from the door to let him out.

“I know Noct. He wouldn't do that to you. He's head over heels for you, no worries. Thanks for letting me stay.” I said, pulling off my vest and tank top and tossing it into a corner, reminding myself to pick them up in the morning.

“You're very much welcome. There's spare towels and rags in the bathroom if you feel like taking a shower. Noct and I will be in our room or downstairs if you need us. Sleep well, Prompt.” Ignis said, nodding my way and shutting the door behind him. _A shower sounds nice_ I thought. Maybe that'll relieve me of this horrendous migraine. I rubbed my temples, cringing at the dull throbbing pain in the back of my skull. “I'll take one tomorrow.” I declared, kicking off my shoes, socks, and pants. I wiggled my way underneath the covers and in a matter of minutes, I was out of it.

-

_“Remember the first time we had sex?” I asked, laying my head on Gladio's chest as he flipped through the channels trying to find something moderately entertaining at 1 o'clock in the morning._

_“I sure do. Best day of my life.” He replied, smiling and pressing a kiss to my forehead._

_“What about the first time you told me you loved me?” I said, this time looking up at him. His hair on the sides had grown back out, and I begged him to keep it that way, so he now keeps it up in a neat ponytail unless I ask him to or pull it out of the rubber band holding his brown locks in place. I reached up and tugged it out, letting his hair fall down onto his shoulders. A smirk graced his face as he turned off the TV and directed all of his attention to me._

_“I do.” He replied, running his fingers through my hair._

_“What about the time I finally said it back?” I began twirling a strand of his hair around my finger while placing a kiss upon his shoulder._

_“Well, I had expected you to say it back the same time I had said it to you. I loved it though. We were in the middle of fuckin’ and you just kinda came out and said it. I still don't know whether if that was because I was drilling you into the bed, or if it was sincere.” Laughing, I rolled onto my back and stared up at the ceiling with a smile on my face._

_“It was sincere, trust me.” I looked over at his chest and ghosted the tips of my fingers across the faded scar that went across his chest. “Now,” I rolled back over, except this time I straddled his waist and began rocking against him. “Less talking, more fucking, yeah?”_

_-_

Normally, I'd wake up to find Gladio either next to me, or rarely he wouldn't be there. The times he wasn't there were the times he served me in bed because was either sick, sore, or he just wanted to spoil me. He'd make sure I didn't leave the bed at all unless it was to take a hot bath. He'd rub my feet, gave me massages, and stayed in bed with me as I watched the chocobo races on repeat. He tolerated my insane infatuation for chocobos. He always brought me back to earth whenever I began to doubt myself. He always told me I was worth it, and for some reason I believed him. He was wrong.

I'm worthless. He wouldn't have went and given his love and affection to someone else when I was right here, waiting for him to arrive back to the place I used to call home. The nights I made his favorite dinners, expecting him to return at the usual time he always came home from work, just for him to not call or text me to inform me he'd either be home late or he just couldn't make it. He wouldn't answer my calls. He let me sit there worrying sick about him, just for me to wake up to him carrying me back to our bedroom at 4 in the morning to lay me down and spoon me. The nights he would come back at a reasonable time, he'd ignore me. He'd shrug off any of my attempts to make love to him. He simply wanted nothing else to do with me.

I stopped cooking.

I stopped waiting.

I stopped worrying.

There were times I considered going through his phone whenever he had fallen asleep after he made it home before dawn. I hate that I didn't. He knew I wouldn't, that's why he left every single message and voicemail from the woman he'd been sleeping with on the phone. He knew I trusted him.

I'm an idiot. I should have seen this coming.

“Hey there, Blondie. Sleep okay?” Noctis asked from the couch. Ignis was in the kitchen whipping up breakfast while his eyes were glued to one of his recipe books resting next to the stove as always. He whisked away at the eggs that were frying in the pain and slid it onto the three awaiting plates on the kitchen counter.

“I slept fine, how about you guys?” Walking down the stairs, I sat in one of the stools by the counter. Ignis slid forward a plate stacked high with strawberry smothered French toast, bacon, and eggs. I couldn't help but smile.

“Noct made it aware that this was one of your most favorite breakfast dishes, so he insisted that I make it. Eat up, you look famished.”

“Thanks, Specs.” I nodded towards the syrup, and Noct pushed it towards me as he and Ignis took their seats to begin eating. I stared down at the plate, questioning if now's a good time to eat.  I couldn't just pass up this meal Iggy made for me, so I dug into my plate and ate in silence.

“Wow, Prom. You were starving.” Not realizing it, I had finished everything in a matter of minutes. I really was hungry.

“I know. Thank you for breakfast, I appreciate it, but I think I might go lay back down for a little while.” That idea was interrupted by loud banging on the door. Our heads whipped around to look at the door, and my heart dropped to my stomach as I already knew who it had to be. I jumped out of my seat, taking flight up the stairs and locking myself in the bathroom. I heard Noctis and Ignis’ muffled voices after they had opened the door to a distressed Gladio. I pressed my back against the door as my legs turned into jelly beneath me. I couldn't see him right now, that's the last thing I need. Shaking, I pressed my ear against the door to hear what was going on.

“Please let me see him. I need to talk to him. I need to fix this.” Gladio begged.

"I don't mind if you see him, but I'm sure he has an issue with seeing your face at the moment.” Ignis replied.

“I just… can I give this to him?”

After that I heard nothing but footsteps approaching. I jumped when there was a gentle knock at the door.

“Is it okay if he returns a few items you left at the house?” Ignis questioned. I thought about the things I could have possibly left. Oh god. My camera. My photobook.

I snatched the door open and pushed past Iggy, running downstairs to run face first into Gladio. I pushed myself away from him as if I had been burned. It hurt to look at him. He looked like he had been tossing and turning all night. His hair was a mess, he smelled of alcohol, a big ugly bruise was forming over his left eye, but thank God I couldn't smell the perfume on him anymore. Looking into his eyes, they didn't shine of the warmth that had always invited me to him, they looked dull and worn out. He seemed to be fighting himself over this. Noct walked upstairs to accompany Ignis and left us alone to talk.

“What happened to you?” I took my camera he was gripping onto out of his hands, only to notice that those too were injured. He had messily wrapped them in bandages, but he didn't care to wash off the dried blood on them.

“Got into a fight with the girls boyfriend after you left. Turns out she was cheating too.” I felt a pang of joy in my chest, knowing that that bitch had got what she deserved, but I know well that it takes two to tango.

“Your hands?”

“Um… punched a mirror and broke a glass.”

“God, Gladio.” The urge to forgive him for this and move on was strong, but it's never that easy.

“I love you, Prom. I apologise for all of this, and I understand if you never want to talk to me again after this. I know I fucked up, but please give me a chance to try and make things better. I fucked up bad, but I can't lose you-”

“Get out.”

“What?”

“I said get out.” I repeated sternly. His whole demeanor changed. The corner of his lip twitched, and he handed me the box of the rest of my things. I walked him to the door and he stepped out, not before placing a kiss on my forehead. I froze and watched him walk away.

I want to accept his apology. I want to let him wrap me in his muscled arms and whisper into my ear that it's all going to be okay. I want to tend to his wounds, to put an ice pack on that bruise and scold him for fighting.

I shut the door and made my way to the couch, laying down as tears begin to pour.

I want to everything to go back to normal, but it seems like it's going to take some time and healing before that happens.

 

_-_

_Falling out of love is hard_  
_Falling for betrayal is worst_  
_Broken trust and broken hearts_  
_I know._  
_Thinking all you need is there_  
_Building faith on love and words_  
_Empty promises will wear_  
I know.  


  
  



	2. Unsteady

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm a Patron of Leon Chiro now. I couldn't stop myself. I had to get it. 
> 
> Anyways, I kinda struggled writing this chapter. The next one will be a lot better though, I just wanted to get this chapter out at least by the end of tonight. Also I think this story might have 3 more chapters, depends on how slow I take it lol.
> 
> I hope y'all like it!

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

The moment I decided that this was a bad idea, he just had to answer the phone after the third long ring. “Hey” he said, groggily.

“Were you sleep?” I asked, fidgeting with my fingers as I sat on the bathroom sink counter, swinging my legs and biting at my finger nails.

“I was, but you're always a reason I don't mind being awaken from my sleep. What's up?”

“I'm ready to talk.” I replied, hopping off of the counter and began pacing around the room.

“Okay. I thought you were never going to call. I started to think I really did lose you.”

“The fact that you thought I would stick around after this is absolutely absurd.” I said into the cell phone. It had been two weeks since I've had contact with Gladio. I've been staying with Ignis and Noct for the time being, and they've been helping me search for my own apartment to move into. With my search specifications, there really isn't many places that spark my interest. Only good place that I've seen so far is a two bedroom penthouse, downside? It was the same apartment building Gladio lives in. The last thing I want is to come down the elevator just to end up seeing his face again.

“I know, it's just… I wanted to tell you. I was going to tell you, I mean. I just didn't know how to break it to you that I was… you know.” Gladio sighed.

“Well, it sure would have been a lot better than me catching you in the act, asshole.” I muttered, turning on the hot water in the tub. “Look, I just want answers to the questions that's been invading my head for the past two weeks.” I grabbed my unicorn bubble melt off of the sink and kept sniffing it. I have the strangest urge to lick this for some odd reason.

“Ask away, I'll give you nothing but the truth.” I scoffed. Oh, now you'll tell me the truth.

“Alright, tell me, why'd you do it? Was I not good enough for you?” I licked it out of impulse and was disappointed at the fact it didn't taste like what it smelled like. Despite my stupidity, I heard Gladio sigh on the other end of the line.

“I love you, you know this.”

“Obviously not enough where you go and cheat on me. I think you got the wrong meaning of 'love’ my friend.” I replied, putting the phone on speaker and setting it on the toilet seat. I turned off the water and began getting undressed.

“Look, I don't know why I did it myself, let alone why I _kept_ on doing it.”

“Smart answer. That's exactly what I wanted to hear.” Throwing my dirty clothes in the linen hamper, I tossed in my bath melt and slid in with it.

“I don't know… there was something about her that made me keep on coming back.” I rolled my eyes and leaned back against the wall.

“Aww, how sweet. You two should get married! Since her boyfriend left her ass too, you should propose to her with the ring you bought for me and ask her how does she like my sloppy seconds!” I said, over enthusiastically. The pettiness was oozing out of me and I couldn't help it.

“Prompto…”

“Sorry, Gladiolus. Continue.”

“We're back to full name basis now?”

“You don't deserve your nickname coming out of my mouth. Only the people that's rightfully earned my trust and won't betray me gets the right to be called by their nickname from me.” I said, smirking when I heard him groan in frustration. The sound made me throb, and I didn't realize it until I looked down and saw I was beginning to get hard. It's been a hot minute since I've gotten laid.

“Alright, fair enough. Can't argue with that one, but you gotta understand, I'm bi. I love you, and I love women.” I looked at the phone in disbelief.

“Are you fucking serious? Gladiolus, I- wow I just want to punch you in your fucking face right now. So say if I'm bi, and you were full blown gay. Say if the roles were reversed and I cheated on you, would that make it okay since I ‘like girls and boys’?” No response. “Exactly. Onto the next question. How long have you been seeing her?” The line got quiet, and I almost felt sick to my stomach.

“Um… it's been about a year.” I splashed the water in anger. How the FUCK did I manage to let this slide past me for a year?

“I can't do this over the phone. I'll be over there in an hour.” I pulled the plug in the tub and stepped out, wiping off my hands and smashing the end button on my phone before he could say anything else.

A year.

A whole 12 months. 52 weeks. 365 days.

Oh, you best believe I'm gonna kick his ass.

* * *

“How DARE you!” I screamed, punching him in the chest repeatedly as soon as soon as he opened the door.

“Prompto, calm down!” Gladio shrieked, trying to shield himself from the beating he was most definitely expecting.

“Calm down?! How the fuck do you expect me to calm down?!” I kicked the door shut behind me, and that gave him a chance to run into the kitchen and hide behind the counter. “Oh no, you're not getting away from this” I looked around for anything to throw, and there was a half full glass of water on the coffee table in the front room. I picked it up, looking into the kitchen. I have never been this furious in my life, but a year? Come on now.

“Prom, put the glass down,” Gladio said, peeking his head around the corner. “Let's talk about this before I you murder me. The neighbors are gonna call the cops.” Slam. I threw the glass at the counter, disappointingly missing his face but hitting the floor instead. The glass shattered and the water was all over the kitchen floor.

“Fuck that! Let them call the cops then! You've been cheating on me for a year and you expect me to be civil about this?!” I stormed over to the buffet that held all of my pictures that I taken of us over the years. I picked one up of us kissing in front of the disc of Cauthess. I frowned and tossed the frame onto the floor as hard as I could. “Everything down the drain” I kept picking the pictures up and smashing them. “All of those times you fucked me when you came home, it was after you fucked her? Disgusting! You never fucking loved me!”

“Now don't go there!” Gladio stood up, going around and avoiding all of the broken glass over the floor, trying to approach me. “I did love you, and I still do.” I felt the tears coming on, but I'll be damned if I cry over him again. I looked at him as he kept getting closer, my lip quivering. “Prompto, there is no way I can explain my actions, okay? I'm torn up over this.” He grabbed my wrists, rubbing his thumbs over the exposed tendons that happened to be risen. “I lost the one person that's held me down all these years, over another woman. You don't think I'm beating myself up over this enough already?”

“You don't get to play the fucking victim, Gladio. You never had the right to play the victim. You brought this upon yourself, it seems like that keeps going in one ear and out the other.”

“I _know_ I did. I know this. I just want a chance to fix this. I know I fucked up , I know nothing is going to be the same way it was before, and I know you'll never be able to fully trust me again, but I just want to make this right. I can't lose you. I have no idea how much you're going through right now, and I hate knowing that I'm the reason that you're hurting.” I couldn't hold it anymore, I collapsed and began sobbing.

“I just wanted to be loved…” I sobbed, looking at all of the shattered pictures. Gladio kneeled down and held his arms out, as if he was asking if it was okay to hold me. At this point, I don't even care anymore. I nodded, allowing him to wrap his arms around me. I missed this. I missed him.

“Let's sit on the couch, okay?” Gladio said, “I don't want you hurting yourself over all the glass. I'll clean it up once you leave.”

-

“So, her name?” I asked, crossing my legs and sitting in front of him.

“You know her. Aranea.” I shook my head in disbelief.

"Wow, you wanted her that bad huh?”

“Don't act like you didn't wanna nail her neither.” He said, narrowing his eyes.

“I said she was hot, not that I wanted to fuck her. Just because I compliment a woman doesn't mean I want to bone her.”

“Sure, can you say the same thing about Cindy?”

“I sure can, but can you?” He got quiet.

“Wow, fuck people we know, Gladio. Bold move. When did you fuck Cindy?”

“Before we got together. I think it was before we left for Altissia.”

“And you're just now telling me this?”

“Because it was _before_ we got together. Frankly, it really wasn't anyone's business but my own.” I got up and began to put my shoes back on. I don't know who the fuck he thinks he's talking to, but he got the wrong one today.

“Frankly, with that smart ass attitude you got, I think I won't give you another chance. It's not like I was gonna give you one to begin with.” He ran his palms over his eyes and groaned.

“Fuck, I'm not making this any better am I?” He asked. Like that wasn't obvious.

“No, not really.” I said, sitting back on the opposite end of the couch away from him.

“Alright, I apologize. That came out the wrong way. I didn't mean it like that.”

“Sure you didn't. Anyways, how'd that come along?”

“Me and Cindy or me and Aranea?”

“Both.”

“Well, Cindy said she was horny and she had made advances towards you but you kept pushing her away, so I told her I'll handle it for her and we fucked. Aranea on the other hand, she's a whole 'nother story.” I crossed my arms and gave him all the attention he needed.

"Well I'm all ears.”

* * *

 

_“I'm not sure why you called me here.” Gladio asked, looking around the hotel hallway as Aranea led him to the room she had requested._

_“Are you that hollow? You know what I called you here for.” She smirked, stopping in front of the door and swiped her key card._

_“I assume it's because you need my help with something.” He wondered, raising an eyebrow as the scanner turned green and she pushed the door open._

_“Come on, Gladdy.” She said, tugging on his tank top and pulled him inside the room._

_“Whoa, what do you want from me?” Gladio pushed her away, confused. He had no idea as to why she kept blowing his phone up all week, sending him texts counting down till Saturday night, then sending him the hotel she would be at and what time._

_'The Leville at 10 PM.’_

_He had no idea why he accepted the invitation and went._

_“I want you, Gladdy.”_

_“Well you can't have me. I'm sorry, but I have to go.” Gladio turned around, beginning to walk out of the door, but she was in front of him immediately._

_“Come on, you know you want me.” She shoved him back into the room, shutting the door behind them._

_“Uh, no I don't. I'm with Prompto, and he would kill me if he found out this is where I went this late.” Gladio said, holding his hands up in defense._

_“That's what you want? A scrawny, little boy? Someone that can't fight worth a damn?” He didn't realize that she was getting closer until the back of his legs hit the end of the bed. He fell back and she pounced on top of him. “You love someone that doesn't love himself?”_

_“Don't you dare talk about my baby like that,” Gladio said, pushing her off and sitting up, but she just jumped right back on top of him and began attacking his neck with feather light kisses._

_“So what does he have… that I don't?” She whispered into his ear, flicking her tongue against his earlobe. He shuddered, grabbing onto her hips and grinding up against her. “Mm, that's the reaction I want. When's the last time you fucked a woman, Gladdy?”_

_Groaning, he slid his hands up her mini skirt and kneaded her plump cheeks between his hands.  “It's been a minute.” he said, loving the way she smelled. ‘Roses’ he thought, realizing she had no panties on. He took control and flipped her over where she's the one pinned down onto the bed. He yanked her skirt down her legs and threw it behind him, it landing god knows where. “You speak nothing of this, got it?” He said, dipping his head between her legs. She ran her fingers through his hair and her grip tightened as he flicked his tongue against her clit. She moaned and arched her back._

_“As long as you won't say anything, I won't.”_

* * *

 

“You're fucking disgusting.” I said, my foot rapidly tapping against the floor. He really expects me to give him another go after that?

“I know. I feel disgusting. When I came home that night and you were there, sitting on the couch worried, I felt like shit. I know you were wondering why I pushed past you and went to the bathroom. I took a shower and washed myself over three times. I brushed my teeth twice. I still felt her all over me.”

“Then I kept going back. It turned from every other week, every week, every other night, to every night. My guilt just vanished, but I did still feel it deep down. I knew I had you at home waiting for me; but once I came home and saw that the kitchen was bare and you weren't asleep on the couch, I knew I lost you. That's when I stopped caring and went with it, I just didn't know how to tell you the truth. That's when I went out and bought the engagement ring. I thought that if I proposed, I could keep you around and things wouldn't come to light. Every time I tried to let her go, she kept threatening to tell you. I didn't want you to know whatsoever. I wanted it to be a one time thing and that's it, but she wouldn't leave me alone.” Gladio sighed, running his fingers through his hair. “I still have it. The ring, that is. I honestly want nobody else but you, and I sadly didn't realize that until you left me.”

Am I willing to let him go? After everything we've been through? The coffee table started to vibrate, and I glanced over at it to see that it was Gladio's phone ringing. He picked it up and handed it to me.

“Here. Answer it. I have nothing to hide anymore.” I stared at it, taking the phone slowly and staring at the unknown caller that was calling. I shook my head, handing his phone back to him.

"Answering your calls and going through your phone isn't going to fix anything. That's not going to help me trust you again. I don't know if I will be able to trust you again, to be honest.” I grabbed my jacket from behind me and slid it on. “I should get going, Noct and Ignis is probably waiting for me. This talk cleared up a lot of things.” I said, stuffing my feet into my boots.

“Thank you for coming by, even though there's still your mess I have to clean up.” Gladio chuckled, looking at the kitchen and living room floor. I kinda did freak out earlier.

“No problem, and sorry about that. You said that and I kinda freaked out.” I looked over at him and smiled. I wonder if his lips taste the same as they always do. No prompt. Bad prompt.

“Let me take you home? Please.” Considering how long it took me to get over here, that offer doesn't sound too bad right now.

“Sure.”

* * *

The ride was quiet, but it wasn't uncomfortable. I kept my head turned towards the window, only so I couldn't see the way Gladio was looking at me as he was driving. About an hour later, we finally made it back to Insomnia. The car stopped in front of the house and I looked over at Gladio.

“Thanks for the ride, I'll talk to you later.” I unbuckled my seatbelt and opened the door. I went to get out of the car, but a strong hand on my shoulder stopped me.

“When's 'later’?” He asked. I froze, looking him over. His face held hope. Hope that I would forgive him and would get back together with him.

“Um… I don't know. I might call to talk tonight, I'm not sure though.” I answered, the corner of my lip twitching up into a unsure smile.

“Okay. If I don't hear from you tonight, then I love you.” He placed a kiss upon the back of my hand. I felt my cheeks warm up and I looked away.

“Um, see you later.” I said, getting out and shutting the door. I walked up to the door and unlocked it, not realizing that Gladio stayed to make sure that I had got into the house safely.

I honestly don't know where this relationship is going, but I don't know if getting back together is the logical answer to this situation.

My heart's telling me to go back to him. To forgive, but not forget the things he's done to me. He's the one I see myself with In the future, but after this, I'd be a fool to give my heart to him again.

 Once a cheater, _always_ a cheater.

* * *

Hold on

Hold onto me

Cause I'm a little unsteady.

 


	3. Bittersweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writing this one, and y'all will see why lol.  
> I'm also looking for somebody to help me read over these? A proofreader? I don't have much to offer except you can read the chapter before anyone else does but I would appreciate some help!  
> Also I'll be making a playlist for this so you can listen to it while reading cause I be in my feelings while writing this.  
> Anyways, thank you for keeping up with the story and enjoy this chapter!

I laid awake, staring up at the textured ceiling while thinking of the next step I should take in this situation. Should I talk to Aranea? That would be a horrible idea, unless she already has plans on contacting me, which I highly doubt that. I'd probably throw up or have the urge to punch her anyways. Her ex boyfriend? I haven't talked to her in years, let alone know who her ex boyfriend is, so I can toss that idea out of the window as well.

I could always walk away and never look back. I could cut all contact with Gladio, but we have mutual friends. It would be hard not to speak with him considering he is the “King's Shield” so either way I have to put up with him whether I like it or not. If I move into this apartment, there's no way I could avoid him then. Every day, I'd see him. I can't put myself through that, so I'll continue looking for another place to stay.

Cutting all ties with him and anybody in reach of him, including Noct and Ignis, would be absurd. I can't ditch my best friend just because I have a broken heart and it's painful to even look at him. I'm lucky I managed to make it through that conversation without running out of the door and tossing myself off of a cliff somewhere. I can't explain the feeling of him though. His subtle touches, brings a feeling that I'm used to, but there's also a pang of dishonesty, betrayal, and lies behind it. There's no way I will be able to feel the same way about him, without feeling those lingering emotions with it. There will always be those thoughts in the back of my mind; Will he cheat on me again? Will he tell me the truth from now on? Am I the only one he's seeing?

Am I willing to go back to someone who's went behind my back and fucked someone else, when I can find another that'll treat me like the human being I deserve to be treated as?

Pressing my palms against my eyes, I shook my head and denied the access of tears that threatened to breach my waterline once again. I’m thinking too hard. I should go see what Noct is doing, but it felt like my body was glued to the bed. I was exhausted, mentally, and emotionally, and It was taking a toll on me. I can't go on moping around like this. I have to suck it up and accept the fact that yes, whatever Aranea had that I didn't won Gladio over. No matter how much he tries to claim that he loves me, it doesn't clean up the fact that he still went towards her for sex that he could've gotten from me. Am I too much to deal with? Was that the issue?

There I go again, blaming myself for what happened when none of this is my fault. This was all their miraculous idea, to go ahead and have sex with each other while their significant other sits at home worried sick hoping that they're safe and sound.  

On my part, I was at fault for some of this. I'm at fault for being naive. For thinking that I finally found someone that I can call my best friend, and lover. For assuming that I could trust him. For thinking I was loved by someone else that goes beyond friendship. Foolish Prompto.

I sat up and looked over at the end table at the left side of the bed. I picked up my cellphone and regrettably looked at the lockscreen. I haven't changed the picture yet, and it was one I had caught of Gladio sleeping. It was taken three days after we had just moved into the apartment, and we successfully put up the headache that we called our bed.

The next morning at dawn the sun was beginning to rise, and it was peeking through the shades and the rays of light were hitting Gladio's face perfectly as he slept. Messy sex hair (had to break in the new bed of course), and content on his face was just the perfect photo op. I managed to wiggle out of his grip to snag my camera and capture a couple of different shots at acceptable angles. I had put black and white filters on most of them and left a couple in color, but the one I had kept as my background was a black and white close up of him. The camera loved him, and at that point of time so did I.

I swiped it to unlock and deleted the photos from my gallery, only because I knew that they were backed up in my cloud and there's physical copies of them in my bag for safe keeping. I just couldn't have him on my phone anymore. I opened up apple music, stuck in my earbuds, and put it on shuffle, shutting myself off from the world around me.

* * *

I never drank often, but for some reason I can't stop throwing back shot after shot.

Sneaking out of the house past Noct, I ended up at the club I found Gladio at. That ache of having to drown out my feelings with alcohol kept getting stronger since that day, so I finally got up and went. There were tons of people grinding against each other to the thumping music on the dance floor, where as there were the occasional couple absorbed in each other while having a good time. I looked over at the gay couple that couldn't keep their hands off of their partner, looking as if they were insanely in love. I wish Gladio would look at me like that again, before all of this happened. I wish we could be here together getting drunk and who knows, we might have ended up fucking in the bathroom stalls, considering how freaky we are. I mean, how freaky we _used_ to be.

“Prompto?” a voice called. I looked over my shoulder and saw a man with white hair. I squinted, trying to make out the face on the mysterious person. He was kinda hot, as he got closer. When my brain's gears finally kicked back in, I realized who it was.

Ravus.

“Ravus? What the fuck are you doing here?” I said, it coming out a little more rude than I intended it to. He approached me, standing arms length away from me.

“Your friends were worried about where you could have been, and I've been looking to talk to you as well.”

“What do you have to talk to me about?” I questioned, ordering the bartender to get me another round of shots and to get Ravus whatever we wanted to drink. He ordered a strawberry sangria, and sat down next to me.

“About Gladiolus.” My lips curled up into a scowl, and I snatched the shot out of the bartender's hand and threw it down my throat. The burn was non-existent to me at this point.

“What about that piece of shit?”

“Aranea was my girlfriend. I didn't find out until the day you found out. She came home and admitted to me what happened and I left her. I couldn't deal with her lies anymore. I've been meaning to come and talk about it, I was wondering how you're doing after all of this. Seeing the type of establishment you're at now, I can tell you're not doing too well.” He thanked the bartender for the drink and swirled the sliced strawberries around the glass with the stirring stick. “I think I know a way to get your mind off of him though.”

“And what would that be?” 

“Fuck someone else. Someone close to him, or one of his friends. Show him what it's like to have the same thing done to them as he's done to you.” I raised an eyebrow, wondering what exactly he was trying to make me out to be.

“I'm not Gladiolus. I don't fuck people to hurt someone else's feelings. I may be petty, but I'm not that petty.” I grabbed the next shot and sipped on it, feeling the burn once again.

“Well, you should be. He hurt you, don't you think you should reciprocate?” He asked, sipping on his drink as well.

“I won't do that. Besides, who would I fuck close to him? His sister? I'm gay, I wouldn't enjoy it. Noct is cute but he's taken by Ignis and I'm not a homewrecker.”

“Ask him. I'm sure he and Ignis will gladly take up the offer. Or, you could fuck me.” My eyes widened and I sat my shot glass down in shock.

“How are you close to Gladio in any way?”

“I'm the one that kicked his ass that night. She came home, told me, I went back to the club and he was still there, so I fucked him up. He was so wasted he could barely defend himself. A sad excuse of a man, if you ask me.” I stood up and slammed 200 Gil down onto the counter.

“Thanks for the chat, but I'm leaving. If you don't mind, I'm going to go wallow in my own self pity and not fuck someone else out of spite of my cheating ex boyfriend.” I said, trying to walk past him but he grabbed my wrist to stop me. Electricity shot up my arm and I snatched my wrist out of his grip. I turned around and he immediately got up, wrapping an arm around my waist while mere inches away from my face. I could feel his breath against my lips.

“Let me drive you home, Prompto. It's much easier, and I'll make sure you get there safe and sound.” I felt as if I was frozen in this spot; his eyes never left mine. I couldn't push him away, it's not like I wanted to anyways. He leaned down and pressed his lips against mine. They were incredibly soft, and he tasted of the strawberry flavored drink he just had. I stopped being so tense and just let go, adding a little pressure to the kiss. He pulled away before it went too far, but after that I don't think he'll be taking me straight home.

“Yeah, you can take me home.” I said, and his hand snuck its way down to cup my ass. I yelped as a blush rose up to my cheeks, and he just smirked and we walked out to the car.

I didn't notice that Gladio was there watching this “chat” go down this whole time whole time, and boy was he pissed.

* * *

It's been so long since I've had sex. I've forgotten how good it felt to be slammed against the bed and have the life fucked out of me. I needed this, some kind of release, and Ravus was kind enough to provide me with that. I could tell he needed it too, because all of his pent of frustration was being taken out on me, and I accepted every single last drop of it.

The sounds of his moans clashing together with mine reverberated off of the walls. Thank God he had his own house, the neighbors would be furious. I would probably be able to hear myself from a mile away. The moment he slid into me, I knew I was done for.

“Fuck, you feel so good, baby.” He moaned into my ear, talking slow strokes to get me used to his size. He was well endowed, but nobody can beat Gladio. I pressed back against him, urging him to pick up the pace. He took the hint and began to take deeper, faster strokes. He found my sweet spot, and rammed into it. I moaned, but no noise came out as I saw stars and came all over my chest. He sped up once again, continuously hitting my spot. He slid his hand between our bodies and stroked my still sensitive but half hard member. Digging my nails into his shoulders, I wrapped my legs around his waist to bring him in closer.

“I don't want this to end.” He said shakily, his peak approaching. I knew I wanted this to be Gladio so bad, but I needed to move on, and if this is the best way to do it then I'll take it. His thrust became erratic as he let out a long groan, his seed spilling inside of me. His arms gave out on him and he collapsed on top of me, the stickiness of my previous orgasm all over our chests. My emotions were conflicted. I was satisfied, yes, but did it feel good to “get back” at Gladio? No.

“I should probably get going.” I wheezed, the weight of his body starting to affect me. He rolled off of me, but kept his arm loosely around my waist.

“Please… don't leave. Stay for the night at least. I'll make you breakfast in the morning and I'll drop you back off at your place. That was the deal, after all.” He said, placing a kiss on my shoulder. I was actually pretty sore, and breakfast did sound nice.

“Okay, I just don't want this to escalate into anything further, you know?” I looked over at him, but he was already asleep. _I'll talk to him about it in the morning_ I thought, pulling the covers over us the best I could without disturbing him, and fell asleep.

* * *

I swear, the only reason why I'm awake is because I felt something warm being wiped across my chest. Other than that, I might still be asleep. I cracked an eye open and looked down to see Ravus wiping off the crusted semen that dried up on my chest last night. He was in a plain white tank top and black sweatpants, and his hair was disheveled. It was a pretty sexy sight to see, to be honest. I smelled Cologne, so I assumed he'd already taken a shower while I slept.

“I'm sorry for waking you, but I thought you wouldn't want to be all gross feeling while you were eating breakfast. I would have done it last night, but I fell asleep. I apologise.” I smiled, moving his hand and placing the rag on the nightstand next to us. I grabbed his forearm, pulled him forward, and kissed him. His eyes widened, maybe because I kissed him even after I said I didn't want to take this any further, but he melted right into the kiss anyways. He pulled away, searching my eyes for any conflicting emotions.

“Do you want to talk about it?” He asked, rubbing his thumb over my bottom lip. I playfully bit it, but nodded.

“I do. About that, you didn't take this the wrong way did you? Like the whole… seeing each other more way?” I asked, his face going pale. He looked away, placing his hands in his lap.

“I thought we could keep this going? The whole sex thing at least.” I raised an eyebrow. 

“Friends with benefits you mean?” I questioned. I never been in a type of relationship like that, and I'm not planning on it. But… Ravus might be an exception.

“Yeah, like that. It's okay if you don't want to, we can just be friends?” He said, rubbing my covered thigh. Every time he touched me, I just felt something there. Yep, I'll keep it going.

“I think I like the friends with benefits thing the most. You're good in bed.” He chuckled, standing up and handing me a towel off of the dresser.

“You're better. Gladio fucked up. You can take a shower if you'd like, breakfast will be ready once you get out.” I took it, not being affected by the Gladio comment. I just smirked, throwing the covers off of me and bumping my shoulder against his as I walked past swaying my hips, walking into the bathroom. “Nice ass.” I heard him mutter before I shut the door.

I think I could move on. I think I can do this.

* * *

“Thank you for breakfast, and for bringing me home. I appreciate it.” I said, looking over at him in the driver's seat. He had a smile on his face, and I liked the fact that it was because of me.

“You could have drove, you know.” I chuckled, shaking my head.

“Oh no, the last thing I drove was the Regalia. After I crashed it, I swore I wouldn't touch another wheel in my life.” He laughed, his head resting against the headrest of the seat.

“That probably would have been cute to see. You all flustered and stuff.” My cheeks started getting hot, and I looked away, taking off my seatbelt and opening the door.

“Thank you for the-” I was cut off by a quick peck on the lips. My cheeks continued to become redder.

“You're welcome. Now get inside, I want to make sure you get in okay.” I smiled and nodded, running up to the door and unlocking it, I turned around and waved and he waved back, pulling off. Smiling still, I walked into the house.

Only to be greeted by Noct, Ignis, and of course, Gladio. He was fuming, but he kept his cool the best he could as he walked up to me and looked me up and down. His face turned into a sneer.

“So, Ravus huh?”

* * *

_You ever wonder what we could have been?_

_You said you wouldn't and you fucking did_

_Lie to me, lie with me, get your fucking fix_

_ Now all my drinks and all my feelings are all fucking mixed. _

 


	4. A letter to Prompto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To everyone that has commented on this story, thank you. The amount of feedback I have received is overwhelming and it really does bring a smile to my face.   
> I apologise for the wait. Last week was fucking horrible and I had no effort whatsoever to write anything, but I hate to keep you guys waiting so I wrote a quick filler until I finish the next chapter up.  
> This filler is set a couple of days after the incident in Altissa happened.

The reason why I'm writing this is to tell you the things I wish I could say. 

I'm sorry for the pain that I've caused and the waves of emotions I've put you through. I made you believe that those  fairy tale endings do exist. I made you believe that I could protect you from anything at all costs, when the person I should have been protecting you from was me. Nothing I can say can make this situation any better, and I don't blame you for not wanting shit to do with me anymore. What I've done is inexcusable, and I deserve anything that you throw my way. You could go out and fuck anybody you want to, and I may get angry at first, but the thing is you'd only be doing what I've done to you, so I can't get mad whatsoever. I want you to be happy, even if I'm not in the picture.

I hope after all of this calms down and we can talk to each other again like civil people, we can be friends again. Let's go back to what we used to be before we caught feelings, you know? Cause I know you'll never be able to fully trust me again. A relationship is built on three things: trust, honesty, and love. I failed in two out of three of those categories. You did nothing but love me, and I fucked it all up for a fuck. I could have stopped, but I didn't. I could have turned around and walked away, I didn't. I could have stayed home with you after our argument and just held you and tell you that I'm sorry and that everything will be okay. I didn't. Instead I left and went along with her plan like the fucking idiot I am. I left you there worried and hurt, and I went out and fucked everything up even more.

I love you, and I always will. As I write this I think about what could have been before I had done this to you. I wanted you to be my husband. I wanted us to adopt kids and raise them as our own. I wanted to be a family, and I know you wanted that as well. I fucked it all up.

I want nothing but a second chance. If not that, then to be friends with you again is enough. Your personality and smile is what drew me to you the first time, and I don't know how I'd live not hearing your voice anymore. If you don't want anything else to do with me, I completely understand. If you want me to walk out of your life for good, then I will. I'll even resign as a Kingsglaive if that's what it takes for you to be happy. I'll drop everything and walk away, just say the word.

Whoever you end up with after me (if you say no), I hope they treat you better than me. I will beat their ass myself if they hurt you as bad as I have, because you deserve the world and everything else, Prompto. After what you've been through, you deserve nothing but joy. Love them as much as you loved me.

I don't know if I'm ever going to give you this letter, but if I decide to, then I'm sorry for all of this.

I love you.

 

-Gladio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I love comments, I soak them up like a sponge. Comment away. <3


	5. Gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to stolenkisses for proofreading this chapter! She helped me out so much and she pointed out things I probably wouldn't have noticed. I appreciate your help girl.  
> There might be a few more chapters left until the end, but here's the next one y'all have been waiting on!

_ “So, Ravus huh?”  _

* * *

Have you ever felt like you were just glued to your spot and you couldn't do anything? Couldn't speak, move, breathe, any of that?

That's the way I feel right now.

“I- I shouldn't have to explain myself.” I said, it coming out more scratchy than what I meant it to.

“Prompt we were worried sick about you, you didn't answer any of our phone calls, in fact your phone's been off all night. What if something had happened to you?” Noct said, and I rolled my eyes.

“Nothing would have happened because I can defend myself.” Ignis didn't like the attitude I was showing towards Noct, so he finally spoke up.

“We were worried and all you have to show us is a snobby attitude?” Ignis said, his eyebrows furrowing. Ignis isn't the type of person to get angry often, but when he did, you should probably expect a category 5 hurricane to come your way.

“I'm sorry, I should have called, but I was busy.” I explained. Gladio snorted, rolling his eyes and standing up.

“Yeah, busy fucking Ravus.”

“Alright, could you guys give us a minute?” I asked, dismissing their presence. Noct placed a hand on Ignis’ shoulder, a silent plea to tell him to calm down. He sighed in frustration, and walked upstairs alongside Noct.

“Are you fucking serious?” I spat, placing my hands on Gladio’s chest and shoving him back. He didn't move an inch, still standing in his spot. He grabbed my wrist and yanked me towards him, his lips mere inches away from mine.

“I should be saying that to you. Ravus, Prompto? We're fucking the enemy now?” He whispered through gritted teeth, and I snatched my wrist out of his grip.

“First of all, he resigned from that and you know it. Second of all, it's none of your fucking business what I do or who I fuck anymore. Last time I checked,  _ you  _ were the one that cheated on  _ me _ , so you can get the fuck out of my face with that shit.” Before I knew it, my back was being slammed against the front door.

“You don't understand, Prompt. You really don't understand.”

“You've had plenty of sex with that other bitch, the last time I’ve even had the chance to be touched was the last night we had sex.”

“I didn't fuck her after that night, and I sure as hell didn't fuck her the night of the incident neither.” Despite the fact that I literally just got laid last night, I could feel myself starting to get turned on by the way Gladio was pinning me down at the moment. It doesn't matter who I fuck, he'll always just be that person to turn me on without even trying to.

“Boy, did you hear me?” He said, slamming his fist against the door beside my head, snapping me out of my trance. I flinched, blinking my eyes a couple of times to look at him.

“Yeah, I heard you. You haven't touched her since then?” He nodded his head.

“I went to the club to tell her that it had to stop, because apparently she couldn't hear me over the phone.” Gladio continued. I scoffed, attempting to move away from him before I did something I regret, but he placed his other arm up next to me, keeping me stuck in my place.

“You think just because you haven't touched her for a long period of time doesn't make up for the fact you fucking cheated on me.” He threw his head back in frustration and groaned. I stared at the way his neck strained at the action. I chewed on my bottom lip, feeling my dick straining against the fabric of my ripped skinny jeans.

“You act like I don't know that.”

“Well, I'm gonna have to ask you to move because I'm starting to feel a type of way with you being this close.”

“I'm not going anywhere.”

“Gladiolus, move.” I ducked my head underneath his arm, but he just grabbed me and kept me in my place  _ again. _

“Fucking move.”

“Or what? The fuck are you going to do-” I raised my hand and slapped him with the back of my hand as hard as I could. He stumbled back from the force.

“I told you to _move_.” I saw a flicker of something in his eyes once he looked up at me, and I knew I had fucked up. I knew I pissed him off this time, but should I care? He grabbed me by my shirt and slammed his lips against mine. I started beating on his chest, trying to resist him, but he only deepened the kiss. The faint taste of his cherry chapstick made me remember the first time we had kissed, and I stopped resisting. I missed him, and I know I shouldn't be letting him do this to me, but… I honestly miss him.

That doesn't excuse what he's done.

He tucked his arms underneath my legs and picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and tangled my fingers in his hair, pulling the elastic out to let his hair fall free. I bit down on his bottom lip harshly, reminding him that he's still in the wrong and that I'm still pissed off at him, but that just earned me a firm slap on my ass. Of course, it shot straight down my legs and made me throb. I had to take these pants off, because they're gonna be the death of me.

“Put me down, Gladio.” I said after breaking the kiss, a faint blush spreading across my cheeks. He smirked, ignoring my request and began walking up the stairs to the guest room.

* * *

 

_ And just when I thought I was moving on _ I said to myself, eyes locked onto the ceiling. Gladio was laying next to me, trying to catch his breath. 

I fucking slept with him.

“Get out.”

“What?”

“You heard me. Get out, or I'll have Noct and Ignis throw you out.” I said, my voice wavering with each word that I spoke. He looked at me in disbelief, silently questioning if I was serious. He took my silence as a yes and sighed. He sat up, placing a hand on my thigh. I immediately swatted it away.

“Let's talk, Prom.”

“Please get the fuck out of here, I can't stand to look at you right now.”  _ I'm so disgusted with myself  _ is what I wanted to say.

“I will leave, just give me five minutes. Hear me out. Then once I walk out of that door, you will never see me again. Is that what you want?” Is it really what I wanted? For him to walk out of my life so I can move onto someone else?

“I guess so.”

“No, there's no 'I guess so’ after I go. I'm sorry for doing this to you, I honestly am. I'm sorry for hurting you, but if you want me to leave you alone for good, I will. I won't say shit else to you. Just give me a straightforward answer and not a maybe or I guess so.”

“I don't know Gladio. I can't give you a straight answer right now. I don't know where my heart is right now.”

“Do you love me anymore?”

I shook my head, my vision beginning to blur from the tears that were approaching.

"You know I do.”

“Will you ever love me again the way you did before this all happened?”

“Please stop, I can't do this.”

“Answer me, Prompto. Answer this question and I'll leave.”

“Fucking hell I can't! I don't want you to leave but then again I don't want my heart broken again and I just can't fucking do this anymore I can't!” I rambled, crossing my arms over my eyes. I loved Gladio with every inch of my soul, but I can't take him back if I feel like he's going to screw me over again. I can't handle that.

Gladio kept his mouth shut, not knowing what to say at the moment. He could tell that I was tearing myself apart at the seams over all of this, and I know he hates being the cause of that. I didn't say anything else, hoping that he could break the silence and say something to make this better.

The words he spoke weren’t the words I was expecting.

“I'll leave.”

"Gladio, don't. Please don't walk out of my life like this.”

“Prompto, I'm doing this for you. I don't want you to be with me if you're going to be on thin ice the whole time. I know we can try to repair it but, you and I both know it's never going to be the same way it was before. It hurts me to do this too, but I just want you to be happy.” Gladio stood up, picking up his discarded clothes that sat at the end of the bed and started to get dressed. Rolling over onto my side, I covered my head with my pillow and waited for him to leave. After a couple of minutes of rustling, I felt something light drop next to me, and the door opened and closed. 

Peeking an eye out from underneath the pillow to see what he had left me, I saw that it was an envelope. I sat up once again and grabbed it, opening it up and began reading what it had said.

I thought him leaving hurt more, but reading his letter struck me the worst. Cloudy vision hit me after I had read his signature at the bottom of the paper. Realizing that I was crying, I held the letter to my chest and broke out in a loud sob.

There was no “being friends” or “going back to the way we were” at this point.

 

He's gone, and I don't know if I should do anything about it or not. 


	6. Apology

To all of the folks reading this story.  
  
Hey guys, I haven't fell off a cliff! I just wanted to apologise for the inconsistent/lack of updates. Life has been pretty messy for me and I've had no motivation to write whatsoever. Every time I look at my laptop I just push writing away for another day but never get to it. My phone has shit storage as well, so I had to delete Google docs from it (which is what I was using to write with).   
  
I wanted to post this just to let you know that I have not dropped this story, I'm still going to finish it. I'm literally two-three chapters away from finishing it but I just have to write.   
  
I'm trying my hardest to pull myself out of this dark hole filled with writer's block so I can post this next chapter because I do want to finish this story, I just need the motivation.   
  
Thank you all for reading it though, I appreciate all the feedback that you all give me. I'll try my best to pump out this next chapter, it's going to be one of my longest ones in this story. <3  
  
  
  
maybe if I replay final fantasy it'll fuel me. I need some shameless gladio/prompto interactions in my life again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damn jez! back at it again with another chapter.
> 
> enjoy guys. <3

“I'm sorry, I'm just not in the mood.” I said. Ravus pulled his mouth off of my cock with a pop. I was still flaccid, despite the fact that he had been sucking me off for the last five minutes.

“What's wrong?” He asked, sounding annoyed. I pushed myself up against the headboard of the bed, not wanting to explain myself anymore. This… “thing” with Ravus, or whatever it is, wasn't working out the way I thought it would. A few days later I had told him everything that happened with Gladio, and he ended up asking me to be his boyfriend. I accepted (like a dumbass) and thought that this would be better. That this is what I needed to move on. I was entirely wrong.

He sighed, rising off of his knees and walking to the bathroom. I could tell he was pissed off, this had to be the third time this week he tried to get me off and failed. It's not that I'm thinking about Gladio, even though I sincerely missed him, but I'm just not feeling whatever  _ this _ is. I'm not the type of person to lead anyone on, so I need to end this when I have the chance.

Ravus walked back in after taking a brief shower, not saying one word to me. I watched him as the droplets of water ran down his back. It's not that I'm not attracted to Ravus at all, the man is flawless. People might look at him and say “He's missing an arm.” That makes no difference. He's still beautiful either way. He wasn't as thick as Gladio of course, but he is definitely in shape. His hair grows at an outstanding speed, when I first saw him a month ago he had cut it so it rested on his shoulders, but now it was almost near his waist. The way it flowed whenever he took it out of his messy bun when he had to. It was alluring. Ravus was some kind of mythical human being to me. I just wish I felt something more towards him besides infatuation. There’s no love, no shivers down my spine, no butterflies, nothing. It has to be because i’m not over Gladio yet, right? That has to be the reason. I just have to give it some time, that’s all.

“Baby, can we talk?” I asked, patting the spot next to me on the bed. He shot me a glare over his shoulder, tucking the hair that was hanging in his face behind his ear. He said nothing, but walked over and sat down in the spot I directed him to.

“I’m sorry, okay? It hasn’t been long since I’ve broken up with Gladio and you know this, you have to give me some time. I’m still healing.” I admitted, rubbing his bare thigh. He let his hair hang down, not letting me see his face. He had his arms crossed, as if he was throwing a hissy fit for not getting his way. He didn’t say anything though, instead he insisted on giving me the cold shoulder. “Could you say something at least? Reassure me that this isn’t all my fault?” He groaned, pushing my hand away and stuck his legs underneath the covers, rolling over so his back was facing me. I put my hand on his shoulder and yanked him around to look at me.   
“Quit being a fucking baby and talk to me, Ravus. God, no wonder I can’t get hard.” My eyes widened, realizing what I just said. “I’m sorry, fuck, I didn’t mean that.”   
  
“No, you meant it. You know you did.” He said, getting back out of bed. I sighed, running my hands through my hair, tugging at the locks in frustration as he went over to the dresser to search for some clothes.

“Look, I don’t think this is going to work out. I’m not happy, and you know you’re not happy either.” I said, watching him scavenge through his drawers to find any type of decent clothing to wear to bed. He gave up and slid a pair of boxers on, turning around and placing his hands on his hips.

“So you’re breaking up with me?” He asked in disbelief. “Prompto, did you even  _ attempt _ to make whatever this is work? Wait, don’t answer that, because I already know the answer. You’ve been too limp over Gladio that you haven’t even bothered to see how hard i’m trying to make you happy. I’m trying to be the good guy here.” 

“Nobody asked you to be the good guy. You took it upon yourself to waltz into my life, knowing the shit I was going through.” He threw his hands up, not believing the words that were coming out of my mouth.   
  
“What the fuc- Because I do know the shit you're going through! You seem to forget that  _ your  _ ex fucked  _ my  _ ex! I was just as torn up over it as you were, probably even worse, and you have no fucking problem with dismissing that. Do you see me hung up over her though? No, because I’m trying to move on with my life because no bitch is about to stop me from loving somebody.” He yelled, turning away from me to grab his hair brush and start furiously stroking through the damp strands. 

“I’m sorry for not being someone who can get over a long term relationship in three days, my bad. I didn’t know there was a time limit where I had to let two years go down the drain.” 

“I was with Aranea for four.” He muttered, grabbing a hair elastic and putting his hair into a messy bun. I got up, starting to get dressed myself.    
  
“Look, i'm sorry, but we're just not meant for each other. We need to see other people.” I said, pulling up my jeans and putting on my shoes. He scoffed, grabbing hair pins and tucking the loose ends up so it wouldn’t be in his way.    
  
“Yeah, so who are you gonna run to now? Your soft ass ex boyfriend who allowed himself to be blackmailed?” He said without missing a beat. My head whipped in his direction, furrowing my eyebrows.   
  
“What the fuck are you talking about?”   
  
“Oops, he didn’t tell you?” He gasped, feigning surprise. “It must be fun being kept in the dark for this long. Now you see how the fuck I feel.” I threw the nearest thing at him, which happened to be a decorative pillow that laid at the end of the bed. He dodged it, seeming unaffected by my attempt to hit him. 

“Go ask him about it, I bet he’ll lie to you again like he has for the past two years.” He said, kicking my small suitcase towards me. I grabbed hold of it, stuffing the rest of my clothes that were scattered across the floor into it, and zipped it up.

“I knew I shouldn’t have gotten involved with you.” I said, shaking my head.  

“At least I told you the truth. He didn’t tell you a damn thing, when I’ve been nothing but honest to you. I’m not going to sit up here and weep because you still want somebody that doesn’t want anything to do with you anymore. Get the fuck out of my house.” He spat, opening his bedroom door and directing me down the hallway. I narrowed my eyes, but walked out of the room and out of his house anyway. 

* * *

 

“It’s been so long.” Ignis breathed into Noctis’ ear, easing his length slowly inside of him. Noctis moaned, wrapping his legs around his waist and grabbed onto Ignis’ shoulders.    
  
“You’re the one that insisted that we could last a month without fucking.” Noctis chuckled, gasping once Ignis was fully inside of him. Ignis didn’t move, waiting for Noctis to give him the go ahead to start thrusting. Noctis nodded his head after a minute of getting used to him once again. Ignis buried his face into his neck, slowly pulling out and snapping his hips forward, making Noctis bump his forehead on the headboard. He hissed in pain, but that quickly subsided when Ignis found a steady pace and brushed against his spot, making him drag his blunt nails down his back. 

“Faster.” Noctis begged, and Ignis gladly complied, picking up the speed.

“I can’t hold on for long, baby. I’m gonna cum.” Ignis said, pounding relentlessly into Noct. At this point, Noctis couldn’t hold on any longer either as he turned his head to scream Ignis’ name into the pillow. Spurts of cum coated their chests, some hitting the bottom of Ignis’ chin. 

Before Ignis could cum, they were rudely interrupted by someone barging into the room. “Oh fuck, sorry!” Was all they heard before the door slammed once again. Ignis groaned and pulled out of Noct. "Are you bloody kidding me?"   
  


-

 

 

“Noct, can I talk-” I said as I walked into their bedroom to see Ignis buried balls deep inside of Noct. “Oh fuck, sorry! Sorry sorry sorry!” I yelled, covering my eyes and scrambling out of the door, slamming it behind me.

* * *

 

“So, Gladio got himself caught up in what exactly?” Noctis asked, leaning against the kitchen counter as he ate his piping hot cup of noodles. I sighed, running my fingers through my hair.

“Apparently Aranea blackmailed him. She knows about my past and shit, I guess she was able to get into my old records, and used that against Gladdy- I mean, Gladio. I assume she made Gladio sleep with her, and in return she wouldn’t expose me.” I explained, tired of all of the drama. 

  
“Wow, that’s some shit. So wait, what do you need my help with?” He wondered, poking around his noodles with his chopsticks.    
  
“I can’t get in contact with Gladio. I messaged him on Instagram, Facebook, Twitter, I even went to Kik. Like, who uses Kik anymore? Anyways, he blocked me everywhere. I tried to call him, he fucking blocked my number. I tried going to his apartment before I came here, but nobody answered. Or he probably was just sitting there staring at the door waiting for me to stop knocking. I was hoping that you could set up something or call him over so he can explain this to me.”   
  
“Dude, you know he’s trying to resign as a Kingsglaive? He put in his resignation letter yesterday, all I need to do is sign off on it. I’ve been avoiding it all day, wondering if I should do it or not. I was going to call you for your opinion but um, I got caught up in something else.” Noctis blushed, looking away from me. He threw his food in the trash, the noodles had became soggy and he didn’t want anything else to do with them. “He’s been trying to avoid me too, but he hasn’t blocked my number. I can either call him and say that I need one final signature from him and to meet me here, or I could scream that someone killed Ignis and that I’m bleeding out and need his help. Which one would work better?” My eyes widened, shaking my head at the second idea. 

“Noct, I think the first idea is more suitable and less panicky. He’ll come when he comes.” I said, sitting down on the couch as Noct pulled out his phone to text Gladio.

 

 **KingNoct** : yo   
  
**Gladdy** : Yes?  
 **  
** **KingNoct** : could you come over to my house? I got some stuff to talk to you about.  
 **  
** **Gladdy** : What stuff? My resignation letter? 

**KingNoct** : i literally have nothing else to talk to you about gladio, except that.

**Gladdy** : I thought you were gonna talk to me about Prompto again.

**KingNoct** : dude no lol i just need to you sign these papers then you won’t have to talk to me again.   
  
**Gladdy** : I’m not doing it for that, it’s just complicated.   
__**  
****KingNoct** : i know i know you’re doing it to give prom closure blah blah blah sob story just come sign them.   
  
**Gladdy** : You’re an asshole. I’ll be there in fifteen.

  
“Fifteen what? Minutes? Hours? Days?” Noct asked in all seriousness, and I couldn’t help but to burst out laughing at his dumbfounded look. He started to laugh as well, hunching over while grabbing at his stomach. I ended up falling against him, my head against his chest as we tried to catch our breath. He wiped the tears that had formed from the corners of his eyes and gathered himself to text back.

  
**KingNoct** : fifteen what? oh, don’t beat anyone up on the way here.   
**  
** **Gladdy** : fifteen minutes. suck a dick, dude.    
**  
** **KingNoct** : i already doooo!!! :))))   
  
Noct put his phone back in his pocket and stood up to stretch.    
  
“Alright, brute boy will be over here in fifteen minutes so you should probably prepare yourself for what’s going to happen once he finds out you’re here.” He said, patting me on the back. I smiled nervously, realizing what I was getting myself into. What if he honestly didn’t want to deal with me anymore? What if the blackmail thing was just something Ravus said to piss me off? I should probably rethink this over and just forget about Gladio, right?   
  
Wrong.

I’m not about to sit up here and worry myself to death over unanswered questions, so I’m gonna say what I have to say to him and get it over with.

 

… Now to think about what I was going to say…

* * *

 

“He’s here.” Ignis said as he watched Gladio’s car pull up into the driveway. I ran into the kitchen and hid behind the counter, awaiting his arrival. I peeked my head around the corner to see Ignis open the door and greet Gladio with a hug. He looked so good, despite him only wearing grey sweatpants and a black tank top. On top of that, he wasn’t wearing any underwear. He knows damn well he needs to have on something underneath those pants.

“Hey Iggy, hey Noct. So, this is us saying goodbye?” Gladio said, walking into the house and sitting down on the couch next to Noctis.   
  
“I still think you should think this through once more.” Ignis spoke, making his way to the couch as well.    
  
“I think this is the best thing to do, to be honest.” Gladio replied as he watched Noctis sort through the papers where he needed to sign.   
  
“Gladio, this isn’t the only reason why I called you over here.” Noct admitted, getting to the first page lacking a signature.

“Oh?” Gladio questioned, raising an eyebrow. “And what’s the other reason?”. Noctis chewed on his lower lip while Ignis placed a hand on his back. Gladio’s eyes widened and he jumped up off of the couch.   
  
“You have cancer?!” I facepalmed at Gladio’s answer, shaking my head before standing up, letting my presence be known. 

“No, I have a couple of questions to ask you.” I said, placing my hands on the kitchen counter. Well, looks like I really can’t back out of this now.   
  
“What the fuck are you doing here? God damnit, Noctis I thought you told me that this wasn’t what this was.” Gladio seethed, getting up and walking towards the front door. Noctis jumped up and ran to the door before he got there.    
  
“Dude, just talk to him. He just needs to ask you a few things.” Noctis begged, bracing himself against the door.    
  
“We’ve talked enough, he has his answers, so move out of my way.” Gladio used every amount of force he had to push Noct out of the way before grabbing the door knob and twisting it.

“Why didn’t you tell me Aranea forced you, Gladio?” I asked, watching him freeze up. “Ravus told me about the blackmail. I asked you to be truthful with me, why was that something you felt you didn’t have to tell me?” I made my way over to him, not knowing what to do. He looked as if he was debating on what to say. I gently placed my hand over his and removed his vice grip from the knob. 

“I…” He trailed off, looking everywhere except at me. “I didn’t… know how to.” He finished. I saw Noct and Ignis creeping upstairs from the corner of my eye.    
  
“Gladio what was she blackmailing you with?”   
  


 

 

“You.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *throws confetti in the air cause fuck writers block* i did it! now time to write the next chapter x_x


End file.
